The Lonely Keeper
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: My Made up Charactor is depressed...This all happened today..so take a look and tell me how stupid I am..Do it


Ami-.... I am crying right now...I am so upset...I have been in a Digimon Rp for the past year now...and My character just lost her long time boyfriend...he won't be coming back...he is dead.... Both of us were crying through out the whole thing...Now...this ending is going to be a possible ending...but...I wouldn't bet on it... If you want to understand fully...go here and read this... Megan's daemon form looks like this,   
  
That will be up for a while...before I can get another picture of Megan...I will start with the Rp...then the Journal entry...then Memories....  
  
The first Part will suck...only because I don't want to retype it okay?  
  
DIGIMON IS NOT MINE!!!!!!  
  
The Entry can be found at Megan's Deadjournal..and this was all done tonight at April 10th 2004  
  
Megan- was outside, still watching the Citadel, shuttering at the remembrance of all that had happened. She curled up a bit more where she sat.... Yes she could somehow get up there and try to talk to the others...but honestly didn't feel like being attacked or not believed...She closed her eyes tightly, the scar across her eyes darkening as she started to cry again...She was tired of crying all the time but her mind did nothing more then that...She was tired of this and wanted to be herself again...but also didn't...  
  
Tamo- "Megan," Tamo's voice said "Megan, can you hear me?"  
  
Megan- She wipes at her eyes slightly and looked up with a slight nod, "Hai...or at least...I think so..."  
  
Tamo- "Megan, I can finally talk to you, now, but we must hurry. I haven't much time" Tamo's form appeared in front of Megan. He smiled for a moment. "Megan, James has been defeated. If you want to return to your original form, be at the Sun's Gorge, James' HQ, in about 10 minutes. I know you can make, it but you must hurry"  
  
Megan- Her eyes widened and nodded for a brief moment, standing up and smiling faintly, wiping away her tears but hesitates, looking about quickly, trying to figure out which way to go. She wasn't sure if she had forgotten or if her mind just did not want to cooperate...  
  
Tamo- "Megan, just remember. You know exactly where the Sun's Gorge is, just concentrate, and remember"  
  
Megan- She bit her lip hard before it sparked into her mind once more, smacking herself in the forehead with one of the blades lightly, "Okay...Blonde comments can be true..." She spoke sheepishly before taking a deep breath, "Are you sure I'll be able to make it in time?" She thought for a moment...She may have been fast...but that could be pushing it  
  
Tamo- "Megan, you can make it, remember, you are one of the speed Qlippoth. You can open a portal to where you need to go, just by using your blades. You got to remember that. Just put your blade into the air, think of where you want to go, then basically slice the air. You will open a portal to that exact spot"  
  
Ket the Pink Bunny AKA Megan She nodded and took a deep breath bringing one blade into the air, focusing on where she needed to be, "Sun's Gorge" She whispered softly, closing her eyes, letting her powers guide her throughout this, before slashing with the blade quickly, her eyes not yet opening  
  
Tamo- watched as the portal opened, "Megan, quickly, go, you haven't much time left"  
  
Megan- She nods sharply, determination settling in her eyes as she started to run out of the portal, pulling the speed her daemon form had and using it to it's fullest extent, part of her mind begging to get there in time...but a part also begged her to slow down...to be late  
  
Tamo- "Come on, Megan, please, I don't want to be stuck as a ghost forever." at that moment he blinked. "But...as soon as you change into a human, I'll be gone" he just realized what Megan hanging meant. "Megan, do you really want to be human?" Tamo asked her the moment she reached the other side of the portal. "If you do, it means...we may never see each other again"  
  
Megan- She stopped, hesitating, tears forming in her eyes again, "I...I don't know...." She choked out, closing her eyes tightly, "I really don't know...part of me does...but the other part doesn't want to let go...."  
  
Tamo- nodded. "I know, once I realized what will happen if you do turn human again, I just stopped myself" He thought for a moment. "What are we going to do?" Tamo looked to the ground. He was afraid. Afraid that the moment Megan stepped out of the portal, he would be gone, for good. "I..." He wanted to hug Megan, but he couldn't. "Megan...I..." He shook his head. "Remember, no matter what choice you made, I will always love you"  
  
Tamo- "Megan, I now how hard this is for you. I don't want to stay this way, but I don't want to leave you either. In order to make any kind of a choice here, you must look past what both of us want. You have to forget that you loved me, and that I love you. You have to..." he turned away. "It's impossible, isn't it? To forget how much you love someone, especially after all we have been through" He sighed. "Damn it!"  
  
Megan- She just hung her head, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to overtake her, shaking as she spoke softly, "It is...Either way...it's not a full life.... As a human...I would be alone basically...and as a Daemon...you may be there...but...it isn't fair to you...I think the fates are laughing at us.... Making this almost Romeo and Juliet in a way..." A tear rolled down her cheek. . She knew time was running out...but her mind conflicted...a decision not made yet  
  
Tamo- sighed. "Damn it! Why must something so important be so hard to do?" He looked down. "I couldn't go on without you, but I don't think I could stand being a ghost"  
  
Megan- She shook even more her mind slowly coming to a decision.... Even as she felt her heart pretty much tearing in two as she slowly spoke, tears falling freely as she spoke, her voice no more then a whisper, "I don't want you to suffer because of me...It's my fault...You would still be alive if it wasn't for me trusting James..." She blamed herself fully, the pain falling on a now slowly numbing heart...not speaking what she had decided yet  
  
Tamo- "No, Megan, it isn't your fault. James was a friend of ours once, you know that. I am sorry he had to die though, I know what he meant to you, seeing as how he was your old boyfriend" He sighed. "But then, I never really had any kinds of friends before." he growled. "I am going to shut up, now, if I continued I'd just make your decision harder to make." he sighed. "I fear I have already made it too hard for you, and maybe even me, too. I don't think I'd be able to make this decision" He turned and saw the moonlight hit the ground nearby. "Well, the ten minutes are up. You have to make your choice now, you have slim to no time left. You have to be in that moonlight if you want to change back"  
  
Megan- She still cried but looked up, kissing him on the cheek...She knew she couldn't...but it was possible in her mind, "I love you...and will never stop..." She tried to smile at him but couldn't, it looked to fake to be true..."I'll try and survive alone.... I don't know how long it will be until I snap...but I'll try..." She choked back her tears, stepping out of the portal, her whole body shaking, her crying doubled, knowing what she was about to do...and what would happen.... But she didn't want Tamo to suffer more then he had to....  
  
Megan- She didn't even look back, in fear she would back out of what she had decided, taking a timid step into the moonlight and closing her eyes, still crying, trying to hug herself to try to calm down...but still cried on...her head hung low, sobbing  
  
Tamo- watched for a moment. Tamo closed his eyes as he slowly faded away. Megan slowly changed back into her human form once again. "Good-bye, Megan" was the last thing Tamo had said before he faded away.  
  
Megan- She soon slumped to the ground, curling up into a ball, her sobs doubling once again, This was the last thing she had ever wanted to hear...her heart felt like it was being ripped over and over again, the pain piercing through her mind, "Noooooo..." She cries in between sobs, barely breathing in between...but slowly, her sobs lulled her into sleep...sleep plagued by nightmares...she didn't cry out or move at them...just letting her mind continue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Yes...I am back once more...I was a daemon for the past 3 months...or whatever...I don't care anymore....Tamo is dead...and gone...for good....I don't want him to be gone.....I hate myself....I told him I'd try to Survive...but...How long with that last before I snap?...A day?...A week?...A Month?....Or not even a hour...I may just try to kill myself right after this....Read this song....I'm listening to it right now...It fits...a little bit at least...  
  
You're not here  
  
Artist: Akira Yamaoka  
  
Blue sky to forever,  
  
The green grass blows in the wind, dancing  
  
It would be much better a sight with you, with me,  
  
If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby,  
  
I never felt so lonely, then you came along,  
  
So now what should I do, I'm strung out, addicted to you,  
  
My body it aches, now that you're gone,  
  
My supply fell through,  
  
You gladly gave me everything you had and more,  
  
You craved my happiness,  
  
When you make me feel joy it makes you smile,  
  
But now I feel your stress,  
  
Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no  
  
And who has time for tears,  
  
Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love,  
  
'till now  
  
......Gods...Why...Just...Why?....Why the fuck did you have to take him?.....WHY?....I don't want to be alone.....no...please no......  
  
~*~Megan~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blond haired girl curled up on her bed, still shaking with sobs. She knew she had to tell Tamo's parents about his death....And His little Sister Emily with her human shy partner Gatomon. She didn't want to...She had survived the Trial of Air and won...she had fought the evil Digimon...but she was afraid to tell a little girl and her family that their child and brother was dead....She didn't have the strength...nor the will. She pulled out her D-Coder and typed out a message, still listening to her song, 'You're not here"  
  
Everyone, I'm sorry for making you worry...I won't worry you anymore...I thought I could survive...I thought I could handle this...but I can't...Thank you all for being my friends...Tell Ami and Jiru I am sorry that I never got to see them again...I hope you all do not hate me for this...There will be a letter with me...give it to Emily or his family for me...Don't bother telling my family...They won't care...I thank you all again for being there for me when I was sad.....Take care.  
  
~ Megan Carpenter ~ ~ The Former Keeper of Air ~  
  
With that she sent the message...It was too late for anyone to really get it so she had time to do this...She pulled out a small knife from under her bed and looked at the scars across her right hand before looking into the mirror. A long thick scar separated her blue eyes that when from about her left eye and across her nose to barely skim the edge of her right eye and end on her cheek. "Good riddance to depressed rubbish.." She mumbled softly, drawing the blade across both scares with a cry...then stopping. She got up, taking her D-Coder and knife with her and went into Tamo's room, laying down upon his bed, more tears forming in her eyes, "I love you Tamo...I'll be there soon to keep you company....She wrote a letter to Tamo's family and then put it beside her D-Coder. With that, she drew the blade across her wrists...then her arms, 10 times on each arm... She then put down the Knife, closing her eyes softly, her body slowly becoming still and cold, her spirit leaving her form and going to find Tamo's...to join him in death...  
  
The next morning....Ami woke up and saw the message...Worrying, she ran up to Megan's room...seeing the door open and blood drips going into Tamo's room, she followed and saw Megan...The bed and her black clothing were covered in her own blood, clutching Tamo's sheets tightly. The brown haired, violet eyed 14 year old let out a piercing scream, waking the others up and they came running, seeing the message and to see what was wrong...A faint wind blew softly through the room before falling still...the Air mourning the loss of it's Keeper...and searching for it's new Keeper...A faint giggle and two familiar voices exchanging 'I love you's were heard and then faded...But one could swear they had heard the two lovers reunite in death.....  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
Ami- I only own Ami....Tamo and Megan are owned my Mike the Tyke and Jiru belongs to Hiryu....Thank you for reading...I feel so much better now...I must sleep...Have a Happy Easter everyone!!!!!!!! 


End file.
